


Checkup

by blueberry_muffin



Series: Late Nights, Early Mornings [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, literally pwp, quick oc mention, srsly it's just closet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/blueberry_muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae visits Dr. Jung for a quick checkup. (What's for Lunch?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Daehyun didn't even look up from the file of a patient he was reading when someone knocked on his door. “Come in!”

 

Daehyun started as pads of soft fingers played with the strands of the hair on his neck, lips pressing his ear in greeting. “Hiya, Daehyunnie...”

 

The older couldn't help the wide grin from appearing on his face, setting down the medical file and turning in his chair, pulling the slightly shorter blonde to him, settling him on his lap. “Hey, Jae....whatcha doing here?”

 

“Well, spring break begins today and there's no school...”

 

Youngjae had a devilish look in his eyes that Daehyun recognized immediately.

 

“No! No! Absolutely not in my office again!” He said, pushing the younger away from him slightly.

 

Youngjae pouted, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. “Why not Daehyunnie? It was so much fun...”

 

Daehyun sighed loudly, exasperately. “I know baby, but remember how hard it was explaining what you were here for?”

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes playfully, hands coming to grip Daehyun's biceps to haul himself closer to the older. “But Daehyunnie, it's soooo much fun coming up with believable stories...” Youngjae began, his lips ghosting over Daehyun's cheek. “...and seeing which nurses actually believed them...”He snorted, amused.

 

“Jae...”the older trailed off warnigly. “Don't...”

 

“Why not?” Youngjae asked, unknotting Daehyun's tie. “Whatcha gonna do if I continue? Punish me?” He ended with a lewd smirk.

 

Daehyun groaned low in his throat as the younger said this. Youngjae wasn't being fair!! With his stupid seductive smirks and shining eyes and stupidly neat hair that practically screamed 'Run your fingers through me, pull me harshly, tug roughly, make me look like I'd been through a beating or a  _great_  fuck.'

 

Youngjae just bent down and licked a stripe up Daehyun's neck, smoothly pulling the now unknotted tie off of the doctor and throwing behind him, uncaring of where it landed. He wiggled a bit on the older's lap to get a little more comfortable, grinding down purposely a little more than a few times directly on the bulge in Daehyun's pants.

 

Come on, Daehyunnie, Youngjae thought as he moved to unbutton the older's shirt. Break already....

 

Youngjae whimpered loudly as his hips were suddenly held in place, pushed up roughly against the other, the juncture between his shoulder and neck nipped harshly, red flower bud-like marks already appearing on the milky skin.

 

Yesss....Finally....thought Youngjae, as one of Daehyun's hands pressed against his hardness before moving to unbutton his jeans.

 

Daehyun panted into the younger's neck, his warm breath causing the hair on the back Youngjae's neck to stand. The older snarled at the younger mentally. Damn him! Why must his stupid husband be so good at getting him all riled up?! Ughhhh.....

 

Youngjae had just finished unbuttoning the older's shirt when he realized that Daehyun's lab coat was still on, with a huff he shoved it off and away before pushing the older's white button up past his shoulders, the shirt just barely hanging off Daehyun's arms.

 

Daehyun shivered as his office's air hit him. He sighed in relief when the younger pulled his pants to his thighs, lessening the resistence on his erection. Daehyun was just yanking off Youngjae's pants when-

 

_DR. JUNG REPORT TO ER STAT DR. JUNG REPORT TO ER STAT DR. JUNG REPORT TO ER STAT DR. JUNG REPORT TO ER STAT DR. JUNG REPORT TO ER STAT DR. JUNG REPORT TO ER STAT_

 

Daehyun and Youngjae groaned so loudly. And it definitely wasn't in pleasure. Youngjae got off of Daehyun and quickly dressed the doctor before the older was rushing out the door, the small quick kiss he was given doing nothing to his aching arousal.

 

Youngjae huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. He would get the older at least once before the end of the work day, Youngjae was determined.

 

And everybody knows Youngjae gets what Youngjae wants.

 

So, with a little smirk on his face as he walked out of Daehyun's office, Youngjae knew exactly what to do...

 


	2. Part 2

Daehyun sighed tiredly as he washed his hands in the sink offered in the middle of the hallway for visitors, patients and doctors to sterilize. It had been a good two hours since he last saw Youngjae, that stupid little minx.

 

Honestly, if Daehyun didn't have a job that was as strenuous and demanding and that required sole focus on helping/saving another person, he swore he would have killed the younger or died of embarrassment himself if he didn't have the strong enough will to will his erection away.

 

Daehyun was thankful that it was a few hours past midday, about evening. This was about the time most doctors and nurses went on break as the most emergency came either in the morning or later at night, and the corridors thankfully didn't have much commotion. Actually, the one he was walking through right now didn't have anybody in it.

 

Maybe that was because he was going through a smaller hallway, Daehyun mused, one that he used as a shortcut. Not many patients used this hallway, as it was far from patient rooms and only the occasional nurse or doctor would go through here as it was mostly supply closets stacked with gloves and syringes and such.

 

There were about five different closets, and just as he was about to pass the last one, a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the oddly enough, lit closet.

 

Before Daehyun could say anything or even realize what was going on, a warm mouth descended on his own, forceful arms wrapped around his neck. The older groaned, unable to do anything else but give into the searing kiss.

 

"Jae, Youngjae, stop..." Daehyun managed to get out in between kisses, figuring out who it was instantly, considering no one except the younger was able to surprise him.

 

"No," Youngjae replied, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Daehyun's waist as the older caught him, biting the older's lips, gaining a hiss.

 

Youngjae ground down in want and Daehyun groaned again.

 

"You're breaking my self-control..." Daehyun murmured against Youngjae's jawline.

 

"I want it snapped," Youngjae said, reattaching his lips to Daehyun's.

 

Daehyun growled low in his throat, his hands tightly cupping Youngjae's ass, pulling the younger closer towards him. He licked up the other's ear, nipping the shell and sucking on the lobe. "Done," Daehyun whispered hotly, unwrapping Youngjae's legs from him quickly.

 

If it wasn't for Daehyun's arms around him, Youngjae would have fell down when the older pushed him off of him. Before Youngjae could say anything, there was Daehyun- nipping, licking, kissing him,all before pulling away, a single line of saliva connecting them. "Turn around," the older ordered.

 

Youngjae shivered in anticipation, turning quickly around and placing his palms against the wall in support. He shuddered again when he felt Daehyun's warm breath wash his nape, his hands winding around his hips and trailing to the button on Youngjae's jeans, popping it open with one hand and pulling down his fly the next.

 

Youngjae whimpered when Daehyun's warm, calloused hands came into contact with his skin, the older sliding down his hands from the younger's stomach to his hip bones. Daehyun's hands stopped abruptly.

 

"Tsk tsk, Youngjae, you're so bad, what would people say if they found out you're not wearing any underwear, hmm?"

 

Daehyun's fingers crept steadily lower with each whispered word. Youngjae's face flushed with pink warmth. "I-I-"

 

"You what, Jae?Hmm?" Daehyun asked, the warmth from his breath enveloping the younger. "I don't want to hear your petty excuses..." Daehyun licked the shell of Youngjae's ear when his fingers finally skimmed the hot flesh of the younger's length. "Dae..."

 

Daehyun shoved Youngjae to the wall roughly, making the younger thankful that he already had his palms to keep his balance on the wall. "Pants off," the older ordered, removing his hands from the other's person. Youngjae rushed to comply.

 

Since his jeans were already unbuttoned, Youngjae just slid the fly all the way down, shoving his pants off and kicking them to the side quickly, shivering in want, drowning in need, goose bumps appearing on his flesh as the cool air surrounded his slightly trembling form.

 

Youngjae couldn't help but release an airy moan when Daehyun's fingers trailed down his spine, slowly, sensually, stopping just above his ass. The younger's hands gripped Daeyun's clothed biceps tightly as he turned around, his face close to the older's neck, breathing in his scent even as it was masked by the cleaning supplies further down the wall.

 

Youngjae's hands from Daehyun's biceps to the unconnected flaps of his lab coat, pushing them down the other's arms and hooking his arms around Daehyun's neck, sealing their lips together, hissing as Youngjae was pushed up against the cool wall, his bare skin tingling at the chill of the cool stone.

 

Daehyun trailed his hand down, wandering the plain that was Youngjae's body, tracing a hip, cupping a plump ass cheek, hooking a smooth calf around his waist. He rutted his clothed erection against Youngjae's bare one a few times, just to get the other frustrated.

 

Youngjae whined into Daehyun's mouth, trying to unbuckle the older's pants again, but his hands were always slapped away and then held against the wall when Youngjae wouldn't stop trying. "Dae...please..."

 

Daehyun's hands were manacles wrapped tightly around Youngjae's wrists, pinning them against the cool wall, moving back and placing his knee in between the younger's legs, biting the other's collar harshly when Youngjae just continued to rut against his knee, desperate for any type of friction.

 

Daehyun smirked against the younger's cheek, wordlessly pressing two fingers into the corner of Youngjae's mouth. The younger groaned and immediately sucked them into his mouth, trying to coat them quickly with saliva. Daehyun let go of Youngjae's other wrist to unbuckle his pants, successfully pushing them down a few seconds later.

 

Youngjae's hands tore at Daehyun's shirt, undoing a few buttons and ripping off the rest in his haste, letting the material fall to the floor. Daehyun pressed himself closer to the younger, nipping at his jaw and leaving a few more marks when the younger's tongue circled between his fingers, sliding in between them.

 

The older pulled his digits out with a forceful pop and didn't give the younger any warning before he quickly jabbed one of them into Youngjae's entrance.

 

"Dae!" Youngjae cried out in surprise, closing his eyes and pushing down onto the lengthy digit. Daehyun soon added the second finger, scissoring the younger, caressing his warm, fleshy walls, stretching him for his own cock.

 

Daehyun kept up at preparing Youngjae until the younger began to become frustrated (again).

 

"Dae, Dae...come  _on_ , go faster, I'm ready, just, just...just get in me already!" Youngjae whined, hands feeling grabby, taking a hold of Daehyun's hard arousal, pumping and squeezing the older's erection impatiently.

 

Daehyun growled, shuddering at the younger's insistent touches, yanking his fingers from Youngjae's ass without any other prompting. Youngjae whimpered at the emptiness anyway, shivering in anticipation for what was yet to come.

 

"You want it baby?" Daehyun asked hotly, licking his way up to Youngjae's ear.

 

"Yes, yes please!" Youngjae mewled into Daehyun's neck, bucking his hips and his own insistent arousal against the older's. "Please Daehyunnie, I want it  _so_ bad..."

 

"If you say so..." Daehyun mumbled, hoisting Youngjae up and having the younger wrap his legs around his waist, bracing both of them against the wall and making sure Youngjae had a good grip on him before letting go of the younger's under-thighs and moving to spread his ass cheeks wide, wasting no time and spearing Youngjae with his hard, hot, heavy cock, not stopping until his sac was flush against the younger's parted cheeks.

 

Youngjae choked on his breath, expecting Daehyun's penetration and yet still not ready for the overwhelming sensation of being filled to the brim and then some, the older's hot satin length sheathed inside of him. Now, Youngjae had to wait about a  _long_ two hours before Daehyun was done with his patient, and right now, he wanted fast and hard, like come on they were up against a wall, the perfect place for that his mind concluded.

 

Daehyun sucked in a breath when he was fully inside the younger, leaning his torso forward so that he and Youngjae were at an angle, the younger's back leaning against the wall as Daehyun was keeping them up, almost resembling a right triangle.

 

Breathing through his nose, Daehyun lifted Youngjae up slowly off his dick and let him sink back down languidly, repenetrating him the few times he did this, his head buried into Youngjae's neck as he hoisted the younger man higher, the younger's cheek resting atop his head.

 

Youngjae huffed in impatience. Why wouldn't Daehyun really begin moving already? He groaned in his mind as he bucked his hips up a little, allowing the other's cock to slide in that little much deeper, causing the both of them to still than shiver in the rapture slowly grazing up and down their spines.

 

"Daehyunnie..." Youngjae whimpered into the older's soft hair. " _Move,_ please..."

 

The older raised his head to quirk an eyebrow at the other, thrusting softly in and out, barely pulling out and just slowly rubbing the younger's walls, not moving nor thrusting hard enough to reach the younger's prostate. Youngjae's legs tightened around him as the younger groaned at the teasing stimuli, better than nothing, but not fully satisfying.

 

"Go  _faster,_ Dae..." Youngjae whined, the older's hands on his hips preventing him from moving like he wanted to, the older controlling the pace. "Why?" breathed Daehyun into the yonuger's neck, making sure his hips kept thrusting leisurely.

 

" _Please..."_ asked Youngjae, wanting and oh so very close to screaming in frustration. Daehyun noticed and smirked up at the younger. "Frustrating isn't it? Not being able to control anything?" He said slowly, like thrusts, which were so drawn out so much that when they two connected, no slappings of skin could be heard.

 

"Daehyunnie, please, please, please, please,  _please!"_ Youngjae practically sobbed, his fingers tangling in Daehyun's soft hair, tugging impatiently.

 

"You feel it, Jae? The frustration? It's annoying isn't it? Kinda like you when you get insistent to jump me at work."

 

Youngjae groaned loudly at that, his head leaning back into the wall behind him. Of course Dae would torture him for trying to 'relieve his stress'. Youngjae huffed, he wasn't that bad, even if the younger did insist a few times (a week).

 

" _Daehyunnie..._ please just-just move!"

 

"But I am moving, yeobeo," the older said, accentuating this with a small thrust.

 

"But I want you moving faster!"

 

"Hmm... well I don't think I can do that-"

 

"Oh my God, Daehyunnie, come  _on,_ just fuck me already!" Youngjae sobbed out, trying to move despite the older's grasp on his hips, his handsgetting smacked away from his own hard on, attempting to relieve himself.

 

"Why should I?" Daehyun asked, licking up Youngjae's chin to his lips, looking straight into the other's eyes.

 

"Because I need  _you_ Dae...pounding, slamming into me hard because you're  _oh_ so good and I need it, I need it so bad, Daehyuunnie  _please..."_

 

Daehyun's hands tighetened at every word around Youngjae's hips, taking in the utter frustration in the younger's gaze, his eyes shining with tears of desperation. "Okay." His voice octaves lower with lust.

 

Youngjae blinked. "What- Ahh!" The younger arched his back, curved like a taut bow, when the other pulled out completely and quickly slammed back into him again and again.

 

Youngjae's arms and legs tightened their hold around Daehyun, whimpers of delight flowing from his mouth. " _Yes,_ Dae please more!" Daehyun groaned into the younger's collar, his hands still on the other's hips, pushing and pulling him into his thrusts, speeding up and while not fully pulling out of the other, pushing back in with unnecessary roughness.

 

Youngjae mewled into Daehyun's hair, his mouth muffled close to the older's forehead, keeping the older's head leaning into him, attempting to swivel more of his hips into the older's thrusts, shivering at the electricity sparking up his spine, before it came back down and stayed pooling by his lower stomach.

 

Daehyun groaned into Youngjae's smooth neck, hips moving around trying to find- "Daehyunnie!" Found it.

 

Once Daehyun located Youngjae's prostate, nothing stopped him from continuing to aim his thrusts there. Youngjae flushed with pleasure, the rosy blush covering him suiting him perfectly, making him look that much more delectable.

 

Youngjae's head lolled downwards and Daehyun took this as an opportunity to kiss him.

 

...If that's what it could be called.

 

Daehyun leaned up and placed his lips atop the younger's, the both of them wasting no time as their tongues danced together in sync, when the needed air they didn't break apart, but their sloppy kisses external, their tongues meeting in the air between them, saliva trailing down both of their chins.

 

They breathed together, no panted as they moved together, their shared pleasure cascading upon them, running down their spines and throughout their bodies head to toes, washing over them like a in a sensual waterfall of sensation.

 

Youngjae closed his eyes, the tears streaming down his face stemming from the way Daehyun in just the right place, his breathing as harsh as the older's thrusts, moaning into Daehyun's mouth as the older's ground his hips  _just_ right in between his legs. " _Dae..."_

 

"Jae," Daehyun answered back, one of his hands trailing down from the younger's hips to his ass, squeezing one of the globes heartily, receiving a little squeal from Youngjae, pressing him more against the wall. Youngjae let his legs wrap lower around Daehyun's hips, the older's thrust beginning to get deeper, his back continuously arching to meet the other's almost never end, unflatering thrusts.

 

Daehyun's jaw clenched as the younger's inner walls fluttered around his cock, stroking him, squeezing the head of his penis just right as if enticing him to thrust back in into Youngjae's silken heat.

 

Maybe it was the stifling temperature in the small storage closet, or the way they weren't really trying to keep quiet, or perhaps it was the high possibility of being caught, or really, it was just the way that Youngjae was mewling out his name brokenly that made Daehyun's thrusts spike up in intensity.

 

Whatever the was the reason for those harsher thrusts, Youngjae didn't care. All he knew was that he  _loved_ it, and based off of Daehyun's own low almost growling groans, the older's did too. Daehyun drove them (well Youngjae) rough;y into the wall and by the way the younger was clawing at his back and tugging at his hair, he wasn't complaining.

 

 

Daehyun's harsh thrusts into Youngjae caused the younger to slam back against the wall, making a few of the nearby shelves to slightly vibrate, shaking a few things on them and causing a few canisters to roll away.

 

The force of Daehyun's thrusts never once slowed, causing the both of them to cry out in harmony, but not once did Youngjae tell him to be gentle with him and his body. One of the younger's hands clawed down the older's back, making the Daehyun moan lowly at the scratches, his warm breath surrounding Youngjae's face and neck as the warmness of Daehyun body surrounded everything else.

 

High pitched whimpers left Youngjae's mouth as his untouched length rubbed against the plains of Daehyun's abdomen, the closeness of their bodies causing delicious friction, the heat pooling faster in his lower belly as Daehyun kept up his onslaught of thrusts directly to his prostate.

 

With one hand still supporting the younger man, Daehyun trailed his free hand to Youngjae's erection, pumping his arousal as he continued driving into him, blissful cries tearing from the younger's mouth, adding to the orchestra of sounds: the lewd slapping of skin with each on of Daehyun's thrusts, both of their obscene sounding panting breaths, their own groans, moans, whimpers and mewls filling the surrounding atmosphere.

 

"Dae..." Youngjae panted into the older's hair again, nerve on end even more when the older took hold of his length. "Daehyunnie...I-I'm gonna come..." He got out shakily, arching his back and angling his hips as much as he could into the older's still continuing thrusts.

 

The prospect (and image of that in his mind) had Daehyun moaning aloud, the heat unbearable as he pounded on into Youngjae, a few beads of sweat trailing down the side of his temple as he swiped his thumb over the head of Youngjae's dick just as the head of his own leaking cock hit the younger's prostate dead on.

 

"Daehyunnie!" Youngjae shook as his body convulsed in the older's hold, coming hard against Daehyun's hand and chest.

 

The older's groaned, his hips moving fast as his mouth licked and nipped whatever skin was in site as he lost himself into Youngjae's body, the younger's clenching satiny walls milking him of his own orgasm, the youger whimpering at the over stimulation as Daehyun kept his thrusts against his prostate and then coming against it.

 

The both shuddered violently together, breathing as erratic as their prior love making session, relaxing against each other.

 

Daehyun untangled himself from Youngjae, gently unwrapping the younger's legs from his waist and setting them on the floor, supporting him up. The younger's fingers were still tangled in Daehyun's hair and pressed their foreheads together, Youngjae pressing a small kiss at the corner of Daehyun's mouth and them softly pecking his lips, closing his eyes and going lax, leaning fully on the older.

 

Daehyun brushed his fingers through Youngjae's sweaty locks, slumping together for a few moments before he looked around and grabbed a canister of Wet Ones on a nearby shelf. He cleaned them both off, even dressing the sated younger who just wanted to curl up in Daehyun's side the rest of the night.

 

Daehyun dressed himself after dressing the younger and after slipping on his lab coat, was pulled into a back hug, a warm nose nuzzling into his neck, causing the hairs on the back of his nape to unconsciously raise. "Mmm...love you, Daehyunnie."

 

Daehyun turned around and held the younger to him, kissing his forehead softly, reverently. "I love you too...even of you insist doing it more in the hospital than at home."

 

Youngjae just smiled innocently up at him.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Daehyun peaked out of the storage closet and looking down the hallway, before taking the younger's hand and quickly pulling him down the hallway leading back towards Daehyun's office, the both smiling all the way.

 

They never noticed a red faced nurse Suji at the other end of the hallway.

　


End file.
